It All Started On New Year's Eve
by RandomWriter23
Summary: No matter what, I couldn't get him out of my mind. His touch. his taste, his voice... all permanently stuck in my mind. But that doesn't matter. I just need to focus on my music, support my best friend through her dance career, and forget about him. Forget about Logan? Yeah... that's not going to be easy.
1. Only A Superstition

**I swear this was meant to be a one shot. But as I was coming to the end of it a bunch of ideas came to my mind and BOOM! Now you have a story. Another thing, I'm putting Psyche Griffin and myself in this story because... well... why the heck not? I uh, I also couldn't be bothered creating an OC at the time...**

**If you guys have a story request or some feedback then go ahead and review or PM me and we can talk.**

**I hope everyone had a great Christmas!**

**So enjoy the new story, and review... please? :) xx**

* * *

**KJ'S POV**

I groaned as my best friend, Gui, dragged me through the crowd of dancing bodies. Her boyfriend and his bandmates rented out the roof and the entire top floor of Sunset Hotel to celebrate New Year's Eve. "Remind me why I'm here again?" I complained, shouting over the loud music.

Gui stopped for a second and looked back at me. "You're here because Marcus was a douche who cheated on you cuz you're a workaholic, and you need to forget about him and meet some new people. I figured since it's your first time in LA, you could meet some friends of mine. Also, my car is getting fixed and I needed a ride."

I shook my head and chuckled. Classic Gui.

"I meant here, as in the city of LA," I corrected her.

"You wanted to be a musician, remember?"

"I know _that_. It's been my dream to be a musician since the age of three. But it's just so unrealistic. I'm sure there are hundreds of other people who are auditioning to get a record deal with Rocque Records, and I'm sure they're all better than me-" I was cut off by Gui's hand clamped over my mouth.

"First of all, audition isn't for another two days - you have plenty of time to be antisocial and practice. Second, it's New Year's Eve! So just relax, and have some fun tonight. Okay?"

I sighed and mumbled out an 'okay' as Gui continued to push through the crowd.

We passed a man in a tuxedo, who held a tray of drinks as he walked around. Gui grabbed two pink drinks off of the tray and passed one to me before downing the drink in one go. While she wasn't looking, I took the strawberry off the rim of the glass and nibbled on it as I placed the drink on the closest table.

Knowing Gui, she's gonna be trashed by the end of the night. And I'm hoping to enjoy myself at this party and I actually want to remember how I celebrated New Year's Eve.

She tugged at my hand again and continued to pull me across the area of the roof until we came across a group of three guys who looked around the same age as us. "Hey guys! This is my friend KJ," Gui told them before turning back to me. "This is Kendall," Gui said, hugging his torso while his arm rested over her shoulders.

"The boyfriend," I said, shaking Kendall's hand. The blonde nodded and smiled. "Gui talks about you all the time."

Gui rolled her eyes. "Anyway, this is Carlos and James," She continued, pointing to a cute Latino then a tall brunette.

James shook my hand after Carlos. "I've heard a lot about you." He said, giving me a breathtaking smile which made me blush and look away. His name was called and he looked to the left to see someone calling him over. "I'll talk to you later!" James called out to me before leaving the small group I was standing with.

"So... it's New Year's Eve. Got a special someone you're going to kiss at midnight?" Carlos asked me. He playfully wiggled his eyebrows, which got a laugh out of me. Gui spoke before I could answer.

"I've heard that if you don't kiss someone on New Year's Eve then it guarantees you'll be lonely for the whole year."

Kendall scoffed. "Please, that's only a superstition." I nodded in agreement.

"I've heard that if when you kiss someone at midnight, it strengthens your bond with that person." Carlos said.

"I thought that was only for couples?" I questioned.

Kendall nodded. "I'm pretty sure it is."

I shrugged. "Besides, I just got out of a bad relationship. So if I'm lonely for the whole year then hopefully I'll have a chance to get some songwriting done or something."

"You sing?" Kendall asked.

"A little," I admitted, shrugging again. The topic changed, and after a while Carlos left to get some food.

The DJ played a new song and Gui grinned. "I love this song! Let's dance!" She pulled Kendall into the sea of people.

Oh sure, just leave me alone on a roof full of drunk dancing strangers.

In LA, a city which I've never been to before.

Thanks.

I rolled my eyes and leaned forward on the waist-high concrete wall and looked around, amazed by the sight. If Gui wanted me to relax, then that's exactly what I was gonna do if I continued to look at the view in front of me. My gaze landed on the Hollywood sign.

It was pretty damn awesome, I must admit.

I continued to stare at the different buildings surrounding the Sunset Hotel, when suddenly a hand was on my shoulder. I whirled around to find Gui in front of me. "There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere! They're about to do the countdown to midnight," Gui said then hiccupped, the alcohol in her breath painfully obvious.

I blinked. Had that much time already passed?

"Don't forget your New Year's kiss! Otherwise you'll be lonely for the whole year!" She bopped my nose then giggled. I was about to protest, to remind her that it's only a superstition, but stopped myself when I remembered she was drunk. She's not gonna remember this conversation after tonight anyway. Suddenly Gui was gone.

And that's when I saw him.

He was around 5 ft 8, his spiked hair making him seem a little taller. It contrasted with his semi-pale skin, but matched his black skinny jeans. But what really got me were his eyes. They were a plain dark brown, but they were somehow incredibly mesmerising. He stared back at me.

I tore my eyes away from his to look at the gray wall, which had a giant 10 projected onto it.

The countdown started.

_10, 9, 8, 7,_

Everyone had stopped what they were doing so they could count down the seconds until the new year. I snuck a look back at the raven haired boy, who was now a great deal closer to me than he was before.

_6, 5, 4,_

His gaze was fixed on mine. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. I don't even remember myself breathing or blinking. I was frozen in my spot.

_3,_

He was now in front of me, our bodies arm length apart. No matter what, his dark eyes remained staring into mine. His expression changed slightly, as if he was contemplating something in his head.

_2,_

His expression changed again, like he made up his mind. He took a step closer to me.

_1,_

He hooked his index fingers through the belt loops on the side of my jeans and lightly tugged me forward. I stumbled forward, cuz I'm just so damn graceful, my hands going to his shoulders so I didn't fall over. He brought one hand to my face and gently cupped my cheek. I still couldn't speak, so I tried to silently ask him what the heck he was doing.

_0._

Suddenly his lips crashed on mine. Words can't even describe how amazing it was. Confetti fell all around us. There were cheers and party poppers going off but at that moment, it felt like the entire roof was empty. It was just us. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever. Soon oxygen became a necessity and the kiss was broken. "Hi," he said, cheeks flushed red.

"Hi," I replied breathlessly. I could feel the blood rush up to my cheeks.

"I'm Logan." He gave me a lopsided smile, which brought out his dimples.

I was about to introduce myself when a bunch of partiers led Logan in the other direction to show him something. He turned his head and our eyes locked, him giving me a silent apology and me nodding in response.

A now sober Gui showed up out of nowhere. "Hey KJ, happy new year!" She gave me a huge hug before grabbing my hand. "We should head home, we both need to rest so we can do some work tomorrow." I let her lead me out of the hotel, since I wouldn't be able to walk on my own anyway. We got to my car at the side of the hotel. As I drove to Gui's apartment, I was daydreaming about what would've happened if Logan hadn't left after the kiss. "KJ?" I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to Gui in the passenger seat.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

I gave her a weird look. "I'm fine... why?"

"You've been staring into space for the past ten minutes."

I shook my head and got out of the car, making my way out of the carpark and into the apartment building. Gui and I rode the elevator in silence. Once she unlocked her apartment I muttered a quick goodnight and headed for the spare room Gui allowed me to use. There were still boxes around the place from when Gui helped me bring everything from my car, most boxes still sealed shut. After changing into some pajamas I lay down in my new bed, staring at the ceiling.

No matter what, I couldn't get Logan out of my mind. His touch, his taste, his voice... it was all permanently stuck in my head. My heart fluttered every time I said his name in my head. To make it worse, I was never going to see this guy again.

It doesn't matter. I don't need a boyfriend to be happy anyway. I just need to focus on my music, support Gui through her dance career, and I need to forget about Logan.

Forget about Logan?

Yeah... that's not going to be easy.


	2. Idiots

**First of all, I'm so glad people actually like this story! I didn't think this story would go very far but you see, one night I had a dream about this story. And I got a bunch of ideas and now I'm really excited. Don't judge, I've had weirder dreams (like Daisy the Spider, Gui you know what I'm talking about ;P). Also, the story will be spread out in months, so there will be something important in almost every month. You'll see what I mean... enjoy the story! :)**

**Psyche Griffin: Really? You think so? Thanks honey bunch :) Gui hun, everything about you is cray cray :P OHMIGOSH YOU JUST ADMITTED THAT LOGAN IS SEXY I NEVER THOUGHT I'D LIVE TO SEE THE DAY. Oh I remember that! "Have a great day. Not a good day, a great day! That's too much pressure!" Btw, Imma put some Guendall in it just cuz my magical author powers allow me to :D**

**thesandbar: YES NEW STORY. Haha, that's just Los being... well, Los. Yes he kissed her woohoo (all the windows down...)! Thanks for reading and reviewing, it always makes my day :D xx**

**Mystic-Scriptures: Thankyou for always supporting me and taking the time to read and review! It means a lot :) xoxo**

* * *

_**JANUARY**_

I woke up to the sun streaming through the window. I rolled over and buried my face in my pillow, but I could still feel the sun slowly heating up my tank top. I checked my phone.

12:17PM.

I decided it was time for me to get up, and changed into some sweats and a short sleeve t-shirt. I walked into the kitchen to see Gui sitting on a stool with her head on the counter, still in her pyjamas. Grabbing a bowl and the pack of Cheerios in one of the cupboards, I set it on the counter. "Morning, Gui." She immediately grabbed her head in pain and groaned loudly.

"Shhh!"

"Sorry," I said in a quieter voice, grabbing the milk from the fridge. As I poured the cereal and milk into the bowl, I realized something. "Wait, you were sober when we got home last night..." I trailed off.

Gui shrugged. "I'm sure it'll go away after a while." I shrugged as well and made her a cup of coffee, as well as something to eat. True to her word, her hangover ended in the next half hour. We sat together on the couch, watching some random anime Gui liked on her laptop. "So, what are you gonna do on your first day in LA?"

"Just unpack my stuff, practice for my audition, look for a job because my audition will probably go wrong..." I trailed off. I didn't really have anything planned for the day anyway.

"Relax, you'll do great in your audition, and Gustavo Rocque will give you a record deal, and you'll be a famous singer/songwriter with a famous dancer/choreographer as your best friend. It'll be fine."

I shrugged, still feeling unsure. "I guess..."

"Anyway, how come you were so spaced out last night?"

"Well," I smiled a little, remembering the New Year's kiss I had with Logan.

Man, I'm so happy I was sober in that moment.

But I'll never see him again, so eventually I'll have to get over his cute lopsided smile, his amazing dimples, his mesmerizing brown eyes...

A pinch to my arm brought me back to reality. "GUI!" I rubbed my arm, glaring at my best friend. "What was that for?!" She stood up, making her way to the door.

"Quit daydreamin' and come with me to answer the door." I sighed but stood up anyway, following Gui to the door. "Hey guys!" Kendall, James and Carlos stepped into the apartment. Carlos, James and I sat on the couch, me sitting in between them. Kendall sat on the armchair facing us, pulling Gui onto his lap. "So KJ," Gui began, snaking her arms around her boyfriend's shoulders. "What were you going to tell me before?"

"Wait, what's the topic here?" Carlos asked.

"Before we answered the door, KJ was going to tell me why she kept spacing out last night."

"You mean this morning." Kendall corrected Gui.

"Pft, whatever. I don't consider it morning until I wake up. Anyway..." she trailed off and all attention was on me. I shrugged.

James wiggled his eyebrows and elbowed me lightly. "Oooo, is it about a guy?" Everyone else laughed while I rolled my eyes and looked down at my lap, fidgeting with the hem of my shirt as a blush slowly settled on my face. James' eyes widened when I didn't respond. "Oh my god it _is_ about a guy!"

Ugh, this reminds me of all those 'Who do you have a crush on?' talks with my friends in high school.

Carlos smirked. "Soooo? When did this happen?"

I brought my knees up to my chin and hid my face, not being able to get rid of the blush. "Last night," I mumbled.

"What happened?" Kendall asked.

"He kissed me at midnight,"

The apartment was filled with 'oooh's and 'aaaw's and 'how romantic's. "Please tell me you got this guy's name and number." Gui said.

I shrugged. "I didn't get his number..."

"That sucks... but tell me! What's his name, what does he look like?" James asked me, looking like a little kid on Christmas. I laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Semi-pale skin, dark spiked up hair, dark brown eyes that almost look black, _gorgeous_ dimples, the cutest lopsided smile, and he's around 5 ft 8. His name is Logan." Everyone went silent, the guys and Gui looking at each other as if they were having a silent conversation. "What? What's wrong?" I gave them a confused look.

"Oh, nothing." Kendall replied. "He just seems a little... familiar." James, Carlos and Gui nodded in agreement. I still felt like there was something I should know, but I shook it off and stood up.

"I've love to stay and chat, but I've gotta go unpack."

"I'll help," Carlos offered.

"Me too," James stood up. I smiled at them gratefully before glancing at Gui and Kendall. They were lost in their own little world, whispering to each other. It doesn't matter, two people helping me unpack is enough anyway. I showed James and Carlos where my room was and we started opening three random boxes.

"Hey James." Said man looked up at Carlos, who flung a purple bra in his direction. James smirked and put the bra on over his shirt, dancing around the room. Carlos put on a black bra over his shirt and danced around with James. I sighed.

Idiots.

"Ha ha, very funny." I unhooked the bra James was wearing and took it off, before doing the same with Carlos. I walked over to the dresser on the opposite side of the room and opened one of the drawers, placing both bras inside. Both men went back to unpacking.

"It's not our fault you didn't label the boxes." Carlos said, placing a bunch of folded shirts on my bed.

* * *

**NO POV**

While KJ, James and Carlos spent the afternoon packing, Gui and Kendall remained in the living room. "Do you think it's him?" Gui asked her boyfriend.

Kendall nodded. "It has to be him. We only invited one Logan to the party."

"But what if she just heard his name wrong?"

"And what rhymes with Logan? Bogan? Kogan?" Gui laughed.

"Okay, point taken. But there are plenty of guys with dimples and lopsided smiles. And it might have been the lighting that made KJ think he had dark hair and eyes," Gui pointed out.

"That is true..." Kendall trailed off.

They were silent for a second. Gui's and Kendall's eyes widened at the same time. "Wait... doesn't Logan have-"

"A girlfriend? Yep."

"So, he kinda just cheated on his girlfriend and has my best friend swooning over him."

"Pretty much, yeah."

"That little bitch," Gui balled her hands into fists. "I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind when I see him on Friday-" She was cut off by Kendall kissing her, him taking her hands and lacing their fingers together. Gui's anger faded away and she kissed back.

"You need to calm down," he said against her lips. "Wait, you said you're going to see him on Friday?" His girlfriend nodded in response.

"KJ's auditioning for some producer called Gustavo Rocque, so she can get a record deal and be a professional singer. It's her life dream." Kendall smiled at this, Gustavo Rocque was the producer for the band he was a part of, Big Time Rush.

"Oh... is she any good?"

"She doesn't think she is. But anyway, we need to tell her about Logan."

"And how do you suggest we do that?"

"I don't know!" Gui threw her hands around as if it would help emphasise her point. "But until we find a way, we need to keep KJ as far away from Logan as we possibly can."

* * *

**Short chapter, I know, but it felt right to end it there. Don't forget to review and give me feedback! xx**


End file.
